A life changing day
by 2kittykats1home
Summary: It's Private's birthday and he has no idea whats in store for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle but honest with reviews, if not possible to be both just be honest. Also I am aware that there are probably many punctuation errors here. Enjoy!**

Private tried to sleep but he couldn't. Tomorrow would be his birthday and he couldn't help but wonder what the others had in store for him. The main reason he was excited about it now, was because Skipper (Thinking Private was asleep) had just called Kowalski and Rico to a meeting in the lab. Privates smile grew wider as drifted off into a peaceful sleep "_I wonder what their talking about" _He thought before finally falling into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile – In the lab

"Kowalski…are you absolutely sure we have nothing scheduled for tomorrow?" Skipper asked "because I just have the feeling we're forgetting something."

"I'm sure Skipper" said Kowalski whilst checking the calendar "there are no events scheduled for tomorrow"

"Alright men, we leave before Private wakes in the AM." Skipper paused "we don't want him to worry, so I want us back by the time he wakes up…I could have sworn we had something important to do tomorrow,"

"But Skipper" Kowalski asked "what if Private wakes up before we come back?"

Skipper sighed "good point Kowalski. Alright men we'll ask the chimps to write him a note."

"Uh skipper, pardon me but…PRIVATE CAN'T READ!"

Skipper sighed again "don't you pay any attention soldier? The chimps have been teaching him to read, I thought it would be an advantage if we had a man on our team who could actually read."

"Oh…yes of course…How do I miss these things?"

"Anyway we leave at 0300 hours (3:00AM) dismissed men, get some shuteye."

Private was smiling before he even opened his eyes, when he did open them he was greeted by warm rays of sun coming in through the port holes. Almost immediately, he jumped out of bed and looked around the HQ for a birthday present, an object covered by a sheet or at least another penguin, he saw nothing. The HQ looked just like it did every day when the world wasn't about to be destroyed. Private frowned, that was when he saw it, a letter sitting on the table. Private opened it expecting it to be a birthday card, it said

_Dear Private,_

_If you're reading this then we haven't come back yet. We didn't want to wake you up but we had to run to the shops to stock up on some snacks for the football match tonight. We should be back around 12:30 see you then_

_-Skipper, Kowalski and Rico_

Private put down the letter and glanced at the clock. It was 11:00, seeing as he had nothing else to do, Private made himself breakfast and decided to go for a walk in the park. As he walked he debated whether the rest of the team were really doing a snack run, or it was a birthday surprise. He was so lost in thought that he strayed way off course and headed towards the docks. When he did notice half an hour later that he had somehow ended up at the docks, he sat down on the jetty to watch the water. "_Today_" he thought "_Today is going to be a life changing day for me. It's my thirteenth Birthday, which means I have the authority to promoted to more __then__ just a Private… Even though that is my name I no longer am just a Private." _Private smiled at those thoughts and as he did breathed in the salty sea air. He sat there for a little while longer before deciding the rest of the team would probably be on their way home by now, and he should be too. He stood up and no longer lost in thought waddled back to the central park zoo, However as he walked he began to get the feeling that someone was following him.

Private waddled faster, he was sure someone was following him, because whenever he turned around to check he saw a figure dart behind a bin or a parked car. Every time he saw the figure, he picked up the pace. Private was so worried he was being followed he ran into an alley. Because he was running so fast, he reached the end of the alley in no time, and ran straight into a wall.

Private groaned and rubbed his head then he froze someone was holding a gun against his back! Then he heard a voice "well well well, what have we here?"

Private gulped, he knew that voice anywhere, there was one main thing that gave the animal the voice belonged to away, and that was the Danish accent. Private turned around "O-oh" he stammered "hallo Hans"

Hans smirked "Hello Private, tell me…what are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked

"I was taking a walk"

"You're an awfully long way from the zoo though"

"Well…yea I sought of wandered off course"

"Where are the others?"

"Well I'm not quite sure…I think they're out buying me a present"

"A present…What for?"

"Well…it's actually my birthday today"

Hans smiled "Oh it's your Birthday today, say can I give you a present?"

"Oh well I'm not quite su-" Private froze as the gun Hans was holding pressed further into his back.

"I think you miss heard me, I said can I give you a present?"

Private whimpered and put his flippers in the air "W-well of c-course Hans"

Hans smirked "Excellent now come with me so I can give you your present."

Private tried to stay brave as Hans marched him away, but he couldn't help but feel very concerned for his future and safety.

Skipper jumped into the HQ and looked around, half expecting Private to be asleep in his bunk. He wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews it means so much to me that you guys are enjoying my work! Anyway here is ****chapter 2**** of ****A life changing day****. **

**enjoy**

**-2kittykats1home**

"Skipper?" Skipper didn't need to turn around to know it was Kowalski standing behind him. "Skipper, you need to sleep, Rico and I are getting worried about you"

"I can't Kowalski he's been missing for three days now…and it's all my fault"

"Skipper what do you me-"

"I LEFT HIM HERE ALONE KOWALSKI I SHOULD HAVE LEFT SOMEONE HERE TO WATCH HIM!" Skipper stopped, breathing heavily. "I should've known something would happen to him, every time I see Hans, Blowhole or any one of my enemies for that fact, they always tell me they're going to hurt the thing I love most."

Kowalski froze "you…love Private Sir?"

Skipper turned around to face Kowalski, Kowalski could tell he'd been crying "probably not the way you're thinking of…he's my son."

Kowalski said nothing he just stared into space, his mouth was open in a large 'O' shape and his face covered with shock. Then he fainted. Skipper sighed, picked up Kowalski and put him in his bunk. His moth was still open.

Private sat on the bed he'd been given. Hans had taken him back to the docks and knocked him out as soon as they'd gotten there. When he woke up he was in a small room with a bed and…that was it there was nothing else. Private looked up upon hearing the sound of footsteps approaching his room. Hans opened the door.

**Yes I know very small chapter today. I am hoping to update at least once a week every Sunday most likely. I still cannot believe the amount of support I am getting from all you readers. So I will see you soon and by all means Review, favorite or follow ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper watched Kowalski, he'd been out cold for a while now and he still had the same expression on his face as he did when he found out Private was Skippers son. Skipper looked down at his coffee and lifted the cup to his beak. He was about to take a drink when he heard a groan coming from Kowalski. In one second he was at Kowalski's bunk "Kowalski…are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes Skipper I'm fine, just a little dizzy is all. Any news on Privates whereabouts?"

"Negative Kowalski. Rico and I have heard nothing on the topic, there for Private is still classed as MIA."

"Skipper…you told me your Privates father…Would you care to…explain?"

"Negative Kowalski…When the time is right." Kowalski looked disappointed, but he nodded and said "When the time is right…"

That night Skipper couldn't sleep. He was far too concerned for his sons' safety and curious about his whereabouts. Not being able to distract himself, he jumped out of his bed and looked around the HQ. He saw the T.V, the table, a coffee and…Privates Lunacorn toy. He picked it up and hugged it, he thought about all times Private tried to tell him about the Lunacorns and two particular memory's stood out in particular…

**8 years ago** **– Private age:** **5**

"_Skippah! __Skippah!" Skipper smiled upon hearing that voice. The squeaky, British voice of his son. "Skippah, guess what I learned from the Lunacorns today!"_

_Skipper sighed "How to be a penguin?"_

_Private shook his head "No Skippah, I learned that your friends are always there for you!"_

_Skipper smiled "that's a good lesson young Private, did you know penguins have a similar saying?"_

"_No Skippah, I didn't. What is it?"_

"_It's what Kowalski, Rico, you and I follow. It's called the penguin credo, never swim alone."_

**Present year 2 months ago – Private age: 12**

"_Skippah guess what the Lunacorns told me today!"_

_This time Skipper didn't smile "Look Private I think you're getting too old for the Lunacorns."_

_Private looked shocked "Skippah how can you say that?! The Lunacorns are for everyone!"_

"_Private you're almost thirteen and it's just that in my opinion, that show is for little girls who aren't man enough to join the team."_

"_So…your saying I shouldn't be the team?!"_

"_What? No Private, of course not. You belong he-"_

"_No Skippah I understand you don't want me here do you? You think that I'm just a child and that I'll stay that way forever. But I'm not…and…and I'll prove you wrong!" After that Private ran away. They found him of course but he was starving and delirious when they did. Luckily Kowalski Had invented a machine (that didn't blow up) to wipe the memory from Privates mind._

Present Day

Skipper began crying at those two memory's. He found it very hard to believe the latest memory happened only two months ago. Skipper knew he had let Private down, he wanted to go find him and tell him he was sorry…

"On your feet team" he shouted, causing both Kowalski and Rico to fall out of bed. "Skipper? What's going on?" Asked Kowalski

"Beh be blere pleppeing" complained Rico

"Yes Rico I know you were sleeping" said Skipper " I'm not stupid… Anyway as you boys know Private went MIA a few days ago. Kowalski do you remember when I asked you if we were busy on the day he went missing?"

"Yes, of course Skipper"

"Do you remember how I was sure we had something scheduled for that day?"

"Yes Skipper"

"I just remembered what it was…it was Private's birthday"

Kowalski looked shocked "You forgot your sons own birthday…Wow you really are a terrible dad"

"WOW…thanks for telling me Kowalski…I think it's time I told you boys a story."

Private cried out as he was thrown back into his room. He hit the floor with a sickening **THUD**, Hans just laughed at this, locked the door and walked off. Even though Private felt uncomfortable where he lay, the thought of Hans's plan kept circling in his mind rendering him motionless. Hans had teamed up with Blowhole again, and planned to use Private to make Skipper surrender himself to them. Apparently Hans and Blowhole had been following him for a about six months to find the right moment when he was alone to capture him. Private knew there was nothing he could do to escape, without the help of his teammates and with a state of the art security system, Hans, Blowhole and lobsters all watching him. But he knew he had to do something.

It started just after I lost Manfredi and Johnson to the old exploding elephant foot trick. Me alone and needing another team went on the search for new team members. The first and only place I looked was…Hoboken zoo. Upon finding the penguin habitat I discovered that there was only one penguin left. Her name was 'Alisa' she was British, she told me there had once been at least 20 penguins living there, and that all sleep from being mistreated and neglected. Feeling sorry for her, I began to look after her I was with her for about 3 years. Then one morning I woke up and she wasn't there, there were two things. A note and an egg, I can't remember exactly what the note said. But I'm pretty sure it said something like:

Dear Skipper

You have been a wonderful friend and great companionship these past few years. I cannot thank you enough for your help and efforts to prevent me from dying of neglect and mistreatment. However I have seen death much in my lifetime, much more then a penguin should see in a million lifetimes. It haunts me Skipper, I cannot sleep at night and so I must leave you. However I will leave you with our child on one condition, you name him/her **Private**. Farewell Skipper

-Alisa

Private hatched a few days later and we moved to the central park zoo. You two came a few weeks later. I never Alisa again.

Private was hungry, he hadn't eaten in days. Yet he didn't trust any food brought to him by Blowhole or Hans, he was afraid it would be poisoned or brainwash him. Private stood up only to fall down almost immediately, he was so weak from hunger he couldn't even stand or even pay proper attention to the world around him. Private didn't hear the door open nor did he feel the lobsters pick him up and carry him into a different room. However there was one thing he did notice… "Skippah?"

**Okay I have decided to update as often as possible. But next update may not be till Sunday. But I will update as often as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't make sense to Private but he didn't care, it was clearly Skipper standing in front of him. Though wasn't facing Private, Private could tell it was him from the flat head "SKIPPAH!" Private tried to stand up and run towards his leader but he found himself being restrained by metal chains. "SKIPPAH!" he yelled "HELP ME!" Private was relieved but also afraid as Skipper turned to face him. He was in a battle stance, his eyes were cold and heartless, not warm but serious like they usually were. "Skippah, can you help me? I don't know how long I've been here bu-"Private was cut off as Skipper ran towards him and began to attack him in every manner possible! He bit, hit, kicked and punched the small penguin until was almost unconscious! Private shakily looked up at his leader, his blue eyes shining but at the same time full of fear, confusion and betrayal. "Sk-Skipper…Why" was all he could manage before falling unconscious.

Hans and blowhole smiled at each other. So far their plan had worked, "I think" Said Hans "it's time we called Skipper and told him where his missing man is."

"Alright men search for Private begins in three…two…o-"

"One second Skipper" Skipper froze and turned around too face the TV. Though he knew who it was before he turned around. "Hans…What have you done with Private?"

Hans pretended to look innocent "Who me? Oh no Skipper, way off. The real question is what have you done?"

Skipper looked shocked and confused "What do you mean Hans?"

"Wait you don't remember happened last night. Hmmm, oh I know, perhaps this will jog your memory."

Skipper was about to question Hans but he stopped when his son appeared on the TV. The first thing Skipper noticed was that Private was chained to the floor and a wall behind him, making any form of movement almost impossible. The second thing he noticed was that there was someone else in the room with him. The third thing he noticed was that the animal standing in the room with Private was…himself. "Skippah, can you help me. I don't know how long I've been here bu-" Skipper gasped in shock and horror as the Skipper on the TV ran at Private and began to attack him brutally. Skipper didn't know how Private could cope with the amount of pain he would have been receiving when the video was recorded as he barely cried out in pain. When the attack was finally over, Private was covered in bruises, blood, cuts and scratches. Skipper started to cry as he saw his son look at the Skipper on the TV, his eyes were full of so many emotions and feelings. "Sk-Skipper…Why?" Skipper cried more as his son fell unconscious and the TV skipper waddled off, a somewhat satisfied smile adorned his face. Hans appeared back on the TV screen with the same satisfied look on his face as the Skipper who attacked Private "Hans" Skipper cried "You fiend! What's the poor boy ever done to you?"

Hans snarled "It's not what he's done to me that's the problem Skipper…It's what you've done to both of us that matters, and now one of your team members is going to suffer the same way we did!"

"What do you mean 'We'?"

"Oh I got some help from Blowhole"

"But the reason I stop you guys and beat you up is because you're evil, Privates' just an innocent kid!"

"Look Skipper, unless you meet our demands, Private will endure what you just saw on the TV once a day every day for a year, when we do let him go. He will be so paranoid of you he will stay as away from you as possible. Without you guys to look after him he will die slowly from starvation, as you saw a few months ago when he ran away."

"If you knew he was alone when he ran away. Why did you not kidnap him then?"  
"We wanted you to know he would not be able manage by himself and how much he depends on you for his life and wellbeing."

Skipper realized it was true, Private had almost died when he ran away.

"What is it you want Hans?"

"skipper…Isn't it obvious? We want you to surrender yourself to us, if you then Private will return home safe."

"Where are you Hans?"

"Just come to the docks Skipper in half an hour, we will bring Private if you bring yourself"

The TV turned off leaving a very shocked Skipper, Kowalski and Rico. "Skipper"

"Don't try and stop me Kowalski, I have to do this…his life depends on it." Upon saying that Skipper jumped out of the HQ. When Kowalski and Rico followed him out to try and talk to him, he was gone.

"_I don't understand it_" thought Private "_why would Skipper attack me? I thought that he'd be looking for me, worrying about me. I thought that he loved me as a close friend, treated and looked after me like a brother, or a father even…I guess…I was wrong._"

"Skipper bought it didn't it didn't he?" asked Blowhole

Hans smirked at him "every bit of it"

Blowhole nodded "Good. Alright time for stage three, we have to trick Private into being on our side by using any means possible."

"Blowhole, I still don't see why we couldn't hypnotize Private when we first brought him here."

"Han…for hypnosis to make Private hate another pen-gu-in. He must have either feelings of fear, hate or anger towards them, by turning Private against Skipper using fear and making him our ally, it would break Skipper or any other pen-gu-in easily. If Skipper breaks, he can't fight back, if he can't fight back we win. Then we turn Private back to normal, the devastation and realization of what he'd done to the world, Skipper and the team would kill literally! Upon finding out about Privates' death, Skipper would kill himself thinking he drove Private to his death. Then Skipper will be out of the way… forever."

**So what do you guys think? Good? Well anyway I have got new… I am currently in the process of writing a Humanized POM story! It's called ****The big city****! The main character will again be Private, because he is my favorite. I started writing it this morning at about 12:45am. I am hoping to get it uploaded on either Tuesday, Thursday or Friday. I can't on Wednesday cause I have CFS (country fire service)**

**And next update for this story will most likely be on the same day. P.s If we are lucky it might even be uploaded today :D **

**Pps IF it is uploaded today, next update for ****A life changing day ****will not be…Maybe**

**Seeya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I have had such a busy week. I was sick on Wednesday and got some writing done then but I hardly got any computer time this week. So here is the next chapter.**

Private heard someone coming. He stayed on his bed and watched the door, Blowhole and Hans opened it. Hans walked towards Private and immediately Private held onto the bed and refused to let go. Hans grabbed him and pulled him, Private was no match for Hans's strength and was soon being marched off once again at gunpoint by Hans. They arrived at a room which Private recognized almost instantly. It was the room in which Skipper had attacked him in! Private wanted to turn around and run out the door but Hans had a gun pointed at his back and he knew he would get shot if he tried to move. He saw a chair in the center of the room, Hans pushed him into the chair and used leather straps on the arms of the chair to keep him in place.

"Now Private" said Blowhole "would you like to join our team?"

Private looked horrified "I would never join you!"

"But where would you go, if we let you go free?"

"I would go-"Private realized if he went home, he would most likely be unwanted and kicked out. "I would go to Antarctica!" He said boldly

"So you wouldn't join us?"

Private shook his head "that's right, I wouldn't join you, ever!"

Blowhole pretended to look sad "Shame" he said, he was beginning to smirk : I don't think you have a choice." He pressed a button on his Segway and a voice boomed through-out the lair "HYNOTIZER" Private gulped and knew Blowhole was right, he didn't have a choice.

Fifteen minutes later

Skipper arrived at the docks, immediately he looked for a place to hide while he waited for Hans and possibly Blowhole to come and get him. His eyes widened however, when he saw Private jump out of the water, shake the water off and walk away. Skipper immediately jumped out of his hiding spot to follow him, just as he was about to catch him, a net fell on top of him and stopped him from moving any further. He looked up and saw both Hans and Blowhole smiling evilly at him, "Well, hello Skipper" said Hans "I must say I am surprised you came. I thought you wouldn't come, thought you wouldn't fall for it."

It was then that Skipper realized that he hadn't thought his plan through. The need to see his son happy and safe had blinded him, he had waddled straight into a trap. He said nothing, just stared blankly at the floor unable to believe his stupidity. He remembered when Kowalski tried to talk to him before he left, he thought Kowalski had been trying to stop him from going, when really all he'd been doing was trying to think of a strategic plan to see both penguins home safe. Skipper knew he'd done half the right thing, Private was home safe with Rico and Kowalski. They were probably talking about rescuing him…right? Skipper was disappointed in himself, he had disobeyed his own credo 'Never swim alone'. He had told Private when he was a young boy that all penguins were to always obey the credo and now, the very creator of the credo had disobeyed it…**twice!** He had even forgotten his own sons' birthday! He just sat and thought about all the mistakes he'd made. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the jokes and insults that Hans and Blowhole threw at him, he didn't notice their looks of disappointment when he didn't respond. He just sat and thought if he'd made the right choice or not, but deep down, he knew he hadn't.

Kowalski sighed and flipped through his clipboard, looking at all the possible fates that could've found Skipper. He had chosen a likely option and an unlikely option, the unlikely option was that he'd been foolish and stupid. That he'd rushed into action with no plan and gotten both him and Private stuck at blowholes lair. The likely option was that he'd thought of a dangerous plan, but one that would work. Rico had gone to Marlene's habitat to talk to her. He looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps and the sound of the hatch being opened. He couldn't believe that Private jumped in, but Skipper didn't follow him, he couldn't believe Skipper wasn't trying to give Private a lecture on how dangerous the situation he'd been in was. "Private you're okay!"

Private gave Kowalski a confused look "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Private…you've just been held captive by Hans and Blowhole."

"What? No I was just out on a walk"

"Private" Kowalski knew something was wrong "you've been gone for a week"

"I-I was?" Private looked as though he was either telling the truth, he didn't remember or Blowhole had done something to him.

"Private can I show you something in the lab?"

Private looked as though he was curious, but at the same time that he didn't trust Kowalski. "Sure…I suppose so."

Kowalski opened the door and showed the smaller penguin inside. Kowalski could tell Private knew something was wrong. He followed Private into the lab, shut and locked the door. If anyone was in the HQ at that moment, they would have heard the sound of fighting, that sound of something falling to the floor and a voice say "Private…what have they done to you.

**What do you think? Good? Please let me know in reviews so I can make this story better. Next update will be on either Sunday or Thursday. **

**Seeya then**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all,**

**Finally Chapter 6! I apologize for the length it took to come out, but we are re-doing our house and I haven't had a lot of computer time and I've been having a little bit of writers block. However I managed to get some time in and I have finalized the chapter. Enjoy**

Private heard the door close behind him, instantly he turned to face Kowalski who jumped at him and tried to hit him with a baseball bat. Private fought, but Kowalski easily over powered him. He gasped slightly as the bat made contact with the side of his head, then he collapsed into a heap on the ground. Kowalski knew that if he had just attacked the real Private, he wouldn't have fought back. As soon as Private lost consciousness Kowalski tied him up, knowing when he woke up he would attack without hesitation. "Private, what have they done to you?" He asked. Although he knew he would get no reply, he still asked the question aloud. He knew if he asked Private what happened when he woke up, he would lie. He sighed and looked at the clock, he was about to call Rico for help when he remembered he had gone out to get snow cones for lunch. Even though Rico knew it would disobeying the penguin credo, he was confident he could manage. "Well, no use wasting time" said Kowalski, "How do I check if Privates a friend or a foe without asking him? The device I built a few months ago broke when we changed Skipper back to normal and it was un-calibrated anyway. Come on think, think! AH GAD ZUKES!" With that Kowalski ran into the depths of the HQ, eager to test his idea.

Skipper wasn't sure when he fell asleep, he just woke up in a small room, all that furnished it was a bed. Nothing else. He knew Hans and Blowhole had a plan, but he didn't know what it was, he knew they had done something to his son, but he couldn't imagine what. "_Kowalski will know, he'll fix this, he's the only one who can now." _Skipper's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps, he jumped up from the bed and quickly positioned himself in his fighting stance. A moment later the door briefly opened and unconscious figure was thrown into the room. Skipper quickly forgot about his escape and was at the figures side before the door even closed. When he realized who it was he couldn't believe his eyes. "Rico? What are you doing here?"

"I was betting knowcones en…Boom. Black"

"Do you know where Private is?"

"Nope"

"Oh…Where's Kowalski?"

"ome"

"I think Private went home, but there's something different about him. I know Hans and Blowhole did something to him, but I don't know what!" Skipper finished his sentence shouting, he was on the verge of tears. He remembered when Private and Mort had been missing just over a year ago. Both the remainder of his team and the lemers had commenced a massive search in the city during the night. Only to discover that when they got back to the zoo Private and Mort were fine and had in fact been trapped in a vending machine for an entire day and night. "Rico…." He began "If Privates been brainwashed then… you do realize that Kowalski could come through that door any moment don't you?" Rico gasped lightly and turned to look at the door. Both of the older penguins stared at the door, wondering what the next chapter in their story would be.

**Short, I know, but I have just been so busy and have been suffering writers block. I have come to the conclusion that I am going to need your, the public, help to continue this story. So, tell me what you want to happen next either in review or in a PM and I may include it in the story! Until next time, Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm back from the dead! Now, I apologies for lack of updates in the recent past, but I have been extremely busy doing…My back yard, a Fanfic contest and there was a really big assignment at school that needed my attention. So, I'll start writing, and you start reading. Its 1:03am 12/10/13 let's see when I finish this chapter…**

"Let's see…Just got to put this here and adjust this and…Done!" Kowalski stepped back from his work. He smiled as he looked it over checking to see if everything was in the correct position and he made sure it was calibrated so that the situation wasn't made any worse. He wiped his brow, pleased with his work and decided he couldn't waste any time. Running as quickly as he could, he carried his device into the room where he had put Private for the time being. He knew that the boy had to be awake for this to work but he hoped he was asleep.

When he reached the door to the room, he hesitated a bit. Wondering if he should pull the handle, he had no idea if his plan would work. If it didn't then Blowhole and Hans would finally succeed and achieve their goal of taking over the world.

"_I have to do this. The fate of the world and my friends is in my hands…" _The thought seemed to offer him some comfort, though at the same time it filled him with dread. Kowalski took a deep breath, and pushing his fears away. Opened the door. Private was awake and most certainly did not look happy to see Kowalski. The main reason being for that was, that to Private, Kowalski was his captor instead of someone who was trying to help him. Kowalski shut the door behind him; he wasn't going to take any risks. He was slightly surprised to find that Private had freed him-self from the rope Kowalski had used to restrain him, but at the same time he expected that would happen. "Hello, Private." Private just glared at him and growled in response. "Private…Do you know who I am?"

"You're my enemy."

Kowalski sighed, "I was afraid you would say that." Without warning, Kowalski leapt on top of Private and pinned him to the ground. All Private could do in retaliation was gasp slightly as Kowalski held him down. It didn't take him long however to regain his thoughts, almost as soon as he did, he began to scream and shout. He tried to fight back, but due to his disadvantage of being held to the floor, it was no use. Wasting no time, Kowalski set the configuration on his devise. It was only when he began to set the configuration settings that Private noticed what Kowalski was doing. He stopped struggling and asked in a shaky voice, "W-What's that?" Kowalski flashed him a short, brief smile. "This, my dear Private, is a MMUMR"

Before Private could respond the devise spoke, "PLEASE NAME SUBJECT"

Kowalski kept his eyes focused on Private while he told the devise "Private" Suddenly the room changed to a light green colour. Both penguins could feel the power of the machine pooling out into the room. There was a bright flash, and then both of them blacked out.

Kowalski paced back and forth through the lab. He had woken up around an hour ago, while Private still remained unconscious. He shot a glance over at Private, who had been moved to the lab, and gasped when he saw Private shakily starting to sit up. "Private!" Kowalski ran as fast as he could until he reached his comrade. He knelt down beside private and started lightly slapping the side of Privates head to try and get him to come too quicker. "Private? Are you okay?" Private just groaned in response. Kowalski sat next to him and continued to talk until Private was fully awake. "Private?" Private looked at Kowalski carefully, to Kowalski, it felt like he was being judged for a "Best groomed Penguin" contest. Finally Private responded, "Who are you?"

"Private…Don't you remember? It's me Kowalski."

Private mouthed Kowalski's name over and over, it was as though he was saying it for the first time. Suddenly Private gasped, and before Kowalski could ask what was wrong, a bright green light shot out of the MMUMR and poured over Private. Kowalski watched, his eyes full of awe as many small "TV screens" Surrounded Private and began to showcase his entire life. Though it passed to quickly for Kowalski to understand, he could see Private understood. In less than a minute, the light disappeared, the screens resided, and Private Sat on the floor for a while. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. Kowalski watched Private, he was filled with anxiety. Finally Private opened his eyes; his smile remained on his face as, without saying anything, he stood up and walked over to Kowalski. Without warning he leapt on-top of Kowalski. At first Kowalski panicked, he was about attack when he noticed Private was not trying to attack him, but was hugging him. He lay there on the ground for a while with Private quietly sobbing and hugging Kowalski. Still in a state of shock, Kowalski began to hug him back, but instead of sobbing like Private, he sat up and whispered quietly, "Welcome back Private…"

**It is now 2:34am 12/10/13. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I will be able to update faster next time, but for now I'm off to bed. See ya soon guys! :D**


End file.
